Welcome to Deadville
by YowithRenoYo
Summary: Kiss?" A puzzled look. "Yeah." A desperate longing. "How?" Curiosity. "Like this. . ." Movement. . .
1. A Puzzled Look

**Pairings:** KyuNaru, SasuNaru, One-sided ItaKyu

**Disclaimer:** . . . look down.

Kyuubi: Say it.

Author: No.

Kyuubi: Say it.

Author: NO! I don't want to.

Kyuubi: Say it, or else. –Kyuubi's freaky eyes glow threatenly-

Author: O-Okay. –Sweat drops- I own nothing. So here's the story. . .

'**Welcome to Deaville'**

Dad POV-

"Naruto, stop being such a baby! It's not that bad!" I had been yelling at my youngest son for a majority of the car ride. Naruto had been whining about moving since I pulled out of our old driveway 200,000 miles back, and Naruto hadn't kept his mouth shut since. He complained that he was going to hate this new neighborhood, the new school, the new city and state, everything! How he hated change and me for forcing us to move away from their "perfect" life. He even got upset with his twin brother when he took my side, it was quite shocking hearing Naruto yelling at his brother that I almost surved off our side of the highway when Naruto started hitting him.

But Kyuubi was able to handle Naruto and his tantrum's. They were like brother's like no other way, Kyuubi loved teasing his naïve, blonde brother, laughed his head off when Naruto would turn red across his face when Kyuubi whispered something in his ear. What did Kyuubi say that always made Naruto go red and instantly shut up?

Kyuubi POV-

Naruto would not shut up. You'd think after seven hours he'd run out of words, but then Naruto started complaining in a different language. This was probably the only reason why he bothered to learn a different language, so that we would have no idea what the hell he was talking about. But seeing as how Naruto's volume kept up it's loud quality, and thank you god he couldn't get any louder,, he was probably still complaining, and probably throwing curse words along with it.

I sighed out of anneoence, there was only one way to get Naruto to shut up, I sighed again. Naruto had started hitting me, but it was easy to grab his wrists and pull him up close to me. His chest was practically up against mine, and it couldn't have gotten any harder to control my erection, my cute little brother had that effect on me. But anyway, I leaned even closer on him, my mouth against his cheek, my lips pressed against his ear. I smirked, I knew exactly what to say to him.

"You make the cutest noises at night." He instantly shut up and gave me the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. I couldn't help but smirk evily once again, and from that I think I tipped off my intention because Naruto got red in the face again. "I'm so glad we shared a room." And I totally wasn't lieing. I absolutely loved sharing a bedroom with my sexy little bro. Every night when he fell asleep I'd crawl into his bed and start touching him. At first it was just like petting him and rubbing his arms, but as months progressed the touching became a little more, um. . .erotic.

My hand would slip under his over-sized shirt and play with his nipples; my other hand would rub against his long, slim, sexy legs, his thighs and ass. I even got away once with touching his groin and made him moan, and almost moaned out loud myself when Naruto shifted in bed, rubbing his ass against my own groin. It took whatever was left of my self-control to roll myself out of his bed before I started stroking him.

I soon realized that I had day dreamed too long, which resulted in me holding onto Naruto too long, which would then make my dad suspicious of me, which would conclude in giving me a harder time to win Naruto over. I know it's wrong to be crushing over your own sibling, incest and all right? But I can't help who I fall in love with. I soon released him, told him to shut up, and tried to withhold the rest of my threat of saying I'd fuck him into the car seat if he didn't. But our dad was present in the car, and I wouldn't want him interrupting our "brotherly bonding" time, so I kept the fucking part to myself.

I went back to day dreaming about when I had first fallen in love with my brother. I was six when I somehow figured out a rough concept of love, and when I also realized that I loved my little brother more than in a family way. We were twin brothers, except for our hair and eyes, we looked exactly the same; if we both wore caps to hide our hair and eyes you couldn't tell us apart. We are twins, but we're separated by a year, odd, but I guess it was one of those rare outcomes. I remember when I first confessed my feelings for my cute, angelical brother. I was eight years old, he was seven, and we were both in elementary school.

_**Flashback-**_

My class was letting out late and it really irrated me. The lesson was stupid, I already knew how to do pre-algebra, this crap was a waste of my time. Once the hell was over I raced out of the room and out the hallway, wanting to get out of this building, because I had someone special waiting for me. I skided to a halt in the hall that held all of the students shoes. I threw my white school shoes into my locker and jumped into my own black and red shoes. I ran out into the fresh spring weather, and I quickly searched the school grounds, looking for any signs that my special person was still waiting for me. I soon spotted who I was looking for, the person had been positioned leaning against the trunk of a white cherry blossom tree.

The cherry blossums were spiraling around lazily in the spring breeze. I called out the name of my long awaited crush, and as my love turned to view who called out to him everything seemed to have slowed down. His sun-goldened hair still framed his cute, baby fat-free face as he whipped his head around to face my direction. Upon his truning I rushed over to him, preparing my confession that I've constantly been practicing inside my head through out my classes. I reached him at a record time that would have made my gym teacher proud, but once I got to him I had to bend over for a quick rest so I did not investigate him completely.

When I had readied myself I lefted my gaze onto the eyes that captivated me like no others had. A pair of practically indescribable blue eyes stared back up at me as I straighten my back. I blushed deeply and furiously as those blues stared up at me intensly.

"Hi Naruto, did you wait long?" It sounded corny, I know, I've heard this line been said in so many movies but it was all I could think of at the moment. It felt like I was burning up, like I was sick and I knew exactly what kind of sickness it was and I was perfectly fine with it. But the extra heat made my figit uncomfortably. I built up the courage to look back at my little brother, he had not stopped staring at me since I met up with him, and in my mind I was jumpig with pent-up joy.

"Yeah," I winced, my Naruto had always been pretty blunt, but that meant he was honestand I loved him for it. He didn't say anything after that, Naruto never really said much but when he did. . .god my eight year old mind couldn't described it. But anyway, I had to hurry up and tell him, it was the perfect moment right now.

"I'm sorry, but I have a really good reason why I wanted to talk to you here." I laughed at my little brother's pout. It made him all the more cuter. But I really had to hurry up before my chance escaped me. I grabbed hold of his small hands into mine, kissed both of them and finally was ready to tell him.

"Naruto, I know we're brothers, I know it's kind of weird for an elementary school kid to feel like this and I know that we're both boys so that makes it even more wrong, but I can't help it, and I don't care if I get in trouble and I don't care people think. . ." I left it open for him to say something.

"What's wrong Kyu-chan?" Naruto had his head titled to his left side, something he always did when didn't understand something. He looked cute, I could feel my body heat rising, I knew for sure that I was blushing. How could I feel like this towards my own brother, but he was like an angel. He was so beautiful, so cute, so adorable, I wanted him. Wanting him as strongly as a little kid who wanted the abandoned puppy from the side of the road. I gave him reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong. . . I just wanted to say that I love you Naru-koi." And I gave him a quick, soft kiss on his cheek, since we were still little kids I didn't think it was appropriate for kissing another little kid on the lips. I kept my eyes on my little brother, waiting for him to yell that that was gross or something. But his beautiful seven year old face was void of all emotion, and I started to panic. _'Did I scare him into shock?'_ But my worries were soon deflated when my Naru-koi's angel face lit up with a smile that the sun couldn't hope to compare to. I almost died when I heard my gorgeous little brother answer back.

"I love you too Kyu-nii-chan!" My heart slightly dropped, it would have been so much better without the 'big brother' part. Oh well, I'll just have to take it for now. I sighed, it was a bit of a let-down, but my brother was only seven years old. His love didn't think the same things I did, so I guess this was okay. But I didn't want anyone else having a chance with him, so just to safe I better ask him just the same.

"Will you marry me, my angel?" A little young, yeah, but this way no one could have him but me. I even got down on one knee, like I saw on TV. I watched my little brother title his cute little head to one side, making him the most adorable thing the earth has ever been graced to carry.

"How do we marry?" Naru's innocence was too much for me, he was just too darn cute. I got back on both of my feet.

"We kiss." This is what I was excited about, how I desparately wanted to take my little brother's mouth hostage. I was hoping he wouldn't find it gross.

"Kiss?" A puzzled look.

"Yeah." A desparate longing.

"How?" Curiousity.

"Like this. . ." Movement. . .

"Boys wake up! We're here!"

_**End of Flashback-**_

Naruto POV-

Kyuubi jolted awake, and slowly looked around at his surroundings. I noticed that when he came to stare at me he had a disappointed look on his face. It made me wonder what he was dreaming about, but since Kyu got really perverted sometimes I didn't even try asking. Instead I opted to staring outside the car window, getting in whatever I could of the new town that I was prisoned in. After a few minutes something was kind of bothering me.

"Did someone die?" Everything was black. Everything! The street (duh), the street lamps, cars, stores. . . the people! Everyone was wearing black! I open the car window, and stuck my head out it to see if it was day-light. It was. Coming back in, I wondered why someone would wear all that black under the sun. After around ten minutes we arrived on a driveway.

"Okay boys, we're finally here. Get out, pick your rooms and then start helping to unload." The rest of the day went by in a blur of back and forth movement from the truck to the house, which was thankfully not black like every other house in the neighborhood. By the time things began to slow down we were all ready to just drop dead, but I managed to drop ontop of my bed in my new room. In seconds I was sawing logs ao hard not even Armageon could wake me up.

Kyuubi POV-

_'Now where was I?. . .Oh, right.'_

_**Flashback (in dream mode)-**_

"How?"

"Like this. . ." And I kissed him. I kissed my cute, little brother and it was amazing. But we were still kids, so the kiss didn't last longer than a couple of seconds. I opened my eyes and stared at him as he gazed back at me.

"And now you're my wife." And with only one hand holding onto his, we walked back home together, my cute little brother was giggling all the way.

_**End of Flashback-**_

Author POV-

Kyuubi was crushing the pillow he had in a death gripe of a hug. Still in his dream land Kyuu smiled into his pillow.

"I love you, Naruto." With a sigh he fell even deeper into dream land. And where eyes identical to the sleeping red-hair once were, there was a silently closed door.

Yeah, so that's the end of this. This is my second FF, hope it's not too bad. And sorry for not putting up soon enough, first there was problems with the website, than I had just too much homework, than my life was just screwed up so yeah. It's kind of hard updating because my parents don't kind of know about this website, I mean I told them it's website where I can read stories; true enough. I just hope they don't get nosy (because this website is saved onto my favorites, and I'd soooo be dead if they find it).

But anyway, I'll try putting up stuff every two so weeks.


	2. A Desperate Loging

**Pairings:** KyuNaru, SasuNaru, One-sided ItaKyu

**Disclaimer:** . . . look down.

Author: *walks in room looking half dead*

Kyuubi: What the hell happened to you?

Naruto:  Yeah, where have you been?

Author: *Slowly moves head to look at Kyuubi and Naruto. Naruto gets creeped out.* Finals.

Kyuubi: Oh, here have some of that vitamin smooth you always drink.

Author: *Takes smooth and inhails it down* Thanks, well at least I'm out of school now.

Naruto:  That means you have a lot of catching up to do!

Author: Hopefully. I have a lot of stiff planned this summer. *Turns to laptop and starts typing*

Naruto: Author doesn't own us, if he/she did he/she would be lazing on his/her ass thining up all sort of creepy yoai stuff that involves me getting rapped. *Author makes a creepy laugh, Naruto get's scared and jumps into Kyuubi's lap, who starts groping him.*

'**Welcome to Deaville'**

**Naruto's POV-**

Screeching. A disgusting, ugly, hideous blaring noise that wouldn't stop screaming in my ears. I groaned, my mind did not want to wake up, and I was more than happy to comply with my subconscious. I rolled over on my wonderful full-size bed, which was in my wonderful bedroom that I wasn't sharing with my perverted older brother. Why was he so perverted anyway? How did he become like this from his awesome older brother that he (Naruto) had once looked up to like a god when they were young kids? I let out an exhausted groan, too much thinking too early in the morning.

There was then a pounding on my bedroom door, one of my family members trying to wake me from my undead slumber. I flipped over, my back facing the poorly abused door. 'Just ignore it.' While trying to ignore the beastly hammering, my mind wandered back to my brother. How did my brother turn into such a pervert?

"Naruto! I know you're awake! Get out right now!" Speak of the perverted devil. Yet still, I disregarded all evil things that were trying to raise me from my dead sleep. I shifted once again, buried my face into my pillow. A few seconds later and my brother relented another barrage of beatings on to my poor, damaged door.

"Naruto, if you don't get your ass out of that bed right now I'm going to drag your sexy ass out myself!" And I vaulted out of my bed, scrambling into random clothing that I had thrown all across my room. Before my brother could pick my lock and fulfill the promise that I have no doubt he'll jump at the chance to, I threw my door open and shoved my hotter clone (God, did I just think that about my brother?!) and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**Kyuubi's POV-**

Right after I shouted my very tempting, threatening promise I heard rushing behind the wooden barrier. Well that worked, although I did briefly suffer inner depression because my "threat" had spurred my cute brother to rush awake to avoid such confrontation. Five minutes later the wooden barrier disappeared and I was roughly shoved away from blocking the door as the blonde streak raced down the stairs. And I leisurely followed after, slowly thinking of anyways to sexually embarrass my little brother.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TIME** ** ** **SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I made it to the first floor and headed into the kitchen, where I was treated to a sight that made me actually drool. My "baby" brother looked absolutely edible. Everything he wore clung to his body and the heat from the oven gave my brother o faint layer of sweat on whatever skin that wasn't covered. Tight and sticky (AN- Kyuubi, you pervert!). Just how I liked my Naruto (AN- Kyuubi!).

I continued to drool over my brother, not caring that my father could walk in and notice what I was doing and what I was staring at, which was currently my brother's ass. As Naruto shifted his footing his pants would move too, sowing how small it really was. I groaned when I thought about how tight my brother might be . . . holy crap. I better stop before I got a boner in my own kitchen. I wiped the drool trailing down my mouth and walked out of the kitchen to prepare for our first school day, I was extremely grateful that I ate before waking Naruto.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TIME** ** ** **SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto POV-**

Me and Kyuu were finally out the door, and we would have already lefted if it wasn't for the fact that my mother wouldn't let go of me. She kept a strong hold that would make a professional wrestler's cry around my delicate neck.

"My baby's growing up and leaving all alone! I feel so old!" And my mother continued to brawl.

"Mom, it's not like I'm off to get married," and right after I said the 'marrige' word I swore I felt something pinch my butt, "j-just let me g-go to school already." And while dad was trying to get mom off me, I glanced back at me brother, who was the only person behind me. I saw him looking right at me, he had an eyebrow raised and a devil of a smile that had me me convinced enough that he was grabbing my ass AND he was purposely doing it. And like he thought I wasn't convinced enough, he leaned towards my back slightly, enough to hide his hand, and grabbed more of my ass than what could still categorized as pinching. But alas, here I was with my mother still clinging onto me, my father still trying to pry her off, and my brother no longer pinching, but actually grabbing, my butt. Sigh. I'm so "loved".

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TIME ** ** SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyuubi POV-**

So we finally made it off our front porch, and me and my brother were walking to our new school. It was momentarily peaceful and I was perfectly content with staring at my brother's ass. I couldn't help smiling, my brother was so innocent to fault.

"It's getting way out of hand." My brother had stopped walking, I halted as well. Naruto didn't turn to face me, but even without his face to tell me what he was talking about I instantly started to panic.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Oh God. . .

". . .Doing what?" Please. . .

"Doing what?! The flirting, the touching, the shameless sexual harassments!" Don't. . .

"Naru. . ." I can't. . .

"Don't! I'm sick of you messing with me. I'm sick of you making fun of me, laughing at me. I don't like you forcing yourself on me. . .Just stop!" Oh God, please. I can't handle this. . .

Since I was downing in my own love rejected misery I didn't even notice Naruto running off. I didn't bother going after him, I also didn't bother going to school today, it would have been too painful. I ended up drifting around town, my mind completely empty, my heart completely broken. I really felt like crying it out. . .I needed my pericous Naruto.

**Author POV-**

Owarishi, the only high school in the town of gloom and doom. With more than half the adolescence's attending the premiecance, it was like one of those towns where everyone knows everyone. And that posed as quite the problem to Naruto, who greatly wished he hadn't left his brother. Walking timidly across the front gate of the looming school, and as he was approaching the front doors, Naruto was getting increasingly aware of the numerous black-lined eyes trailing his every movements.

When Naruto finally reached the double doors he felt a heavy pressure crushing him into the cement, peeking over his shoulder he saw absolutely all eyes on him. Such attention made Naruto catch on fire quicker than when his brother teased him. He rushed in through the doors, hi eyes keeping contact with the floor. Which he soon found out that that wasn't a good idea.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TIME * * * * SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto POV-**

'Oh. My. God. Their all staring at me. The attention's starting to get to me, I'm starting to hypervenalate.' I clutched my chest, trying to calm down my hammering heart. Some of the looks from others didn't seem friendly.

"Hey, freshmeat's gonna' squel!" A voice came from somewhere in the masses. And the glaring intensified, I felt ready to explode, but nothing happened. They didn't move, I didn't move. It was so horrible, I wished Kyuu was with me. I was just about to breakdown and start brawling my eyeballs out when my cell rang, mercifully shattering the nightmare tension as teens lost interest and resumed on their way.

Taking any nerves that still worked in my body, I dashed to the nearest guy's bathroom and locked the door behind me. I ripped my cell phone from my pocket, slamming it against my ear because I was desperate to feel comfort.

"H-Hello?" My voice cracked, and I cringed. I sounded like someone had beaten me up and left me to cry out my misery. But, there was some sort of pause on the other line, and I feared that the person had long hung up.

"Naruto? Are you alright? Why do you sound like that?" I made a little gasp. Kyuubi. My desperate comfort. I started shaking, I felt like my skin was freezing. The shaking continued, unsteadying the hand that held my cell phone. So I held my phone steady with both my hands.

"Kyuu, . . .can you please come to school? I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean any of it! Please. . .please can you come? This school is huge, everyone look's scary, and I swear their all trying to saufacate me to death. Save me!" I had calmed down a bit in my ranting explation, and I felt a little bit better. I heard laughing at the other line, I hopped Kyuubi was feeling better.

"Yeah, sure I'll come. Where are you?" After he asked I took a look of my surroundings for the first time since I locked my self in. It was a bathroom, obviously considering how hard and cold the floor was.

"I think I'm in the boy's bathroom. I don't remember going up any stairs so I think I'm still on the first floor. Probably somewhere near the front doors, it didn't take me long to find it and lock myself in." I heard light laughter, it made me smile.

"Alright, I'm coming. Stay where you are."

"Okay. Thanks, Kyuu." I barely let out a whisper. There was another pause, and I hopped my brother didn't take my soft voice as a sign of discomfort.

"Sure, see you soon." And Kyuu hung before I could give my farewells. I sighed and shut and pocketed my phone. I pulled myself up to my feet and turned around to face the sinks and mounted mirrors. While inspecting my face in the hossiblely smuged mirrors I heard a creacing noise behind me. I looked past my shoulder in the mirror and saw nothing but the bathroom stall doors. I turned around anyway and I saw. . .

**n_n END n_n**

BTW: Owarishi is suppose to mean 'The Beginning of Doom'. Many different kinds of irony to this name. It was intended. n_n

**ALSO, SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST CLIFFIE(YOU ALL HATE ME FOR IT, I KNOW) AND I HAVE MANY DIFFERENT IDEAS WHERE TO PICK UP ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE ****BUT**** ALL OF YOU(MEANING WHOEVER STILL READS THIS) ARE GOING TO VOTE IT! YEA, MY FIRST POLL! HERE IT IS:**

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO INNOCENT NARUTO?:

THERE IS NO ONE THERE! SILLY LITTLE NARU-CHAN IS JUST GETTING WIERDED OUT.

OMG! INTRO TO SASUKE, IT EXPLAINS WHY NARU DIDN'T SEE HIM IN THE MIRROR!

SOME RANDOM GUY

HMM. . .I WONDER WHY NARUTO LEARNED IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO KEEP HIS EYES ON THE FLOOR WHEN HE FIRST WALKED INTO THE SCHOOL? COULD IT HE RAN INTO SOMEONE? . . .HIM! MAKE HIM MEET NARUTO AGAIN!


	3. Curiosity

**Pairings:** KyuNaru, SasuNaru, One-sided ItaKyu

**Disclaimer:** . . . look down.

**Author:** Right, I'm really sorry I haven't put up anything lately. I kept telling myself that I would finish another of one of my stories and then post it up, but I keep getting lazy. And I've been recently addicted to two new animes (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, and 07-Ghost). But here is chapter 3 of Welcome to Deadville! _

_'This is used for thoughts'_

**PAGEBREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!PAGEBREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PAGEBREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

'Welcome to Deadville'

* * *

*With Naruto* Naruto POV-

Oh. My. Gawd. Standing in front of a stall was an extremely hot, and apparently extremely pissed off, guy. Though he wasn't familiar to me, after all I just moved here yesterday, so I hopped that he wasn't pissed off at me or that this guy always looked like he was going to murder someone. I shuffled my feet nervously, the guy was staring at me. And I wanted to check him out more but I didn't dare look back up at him, and I also didn't dare to turn back around so I could sneak peeks through the mirror. If I learned anything from being constantly molested by my own brother it was to never turn your back to a potential molester. Actually, now that I think about it this guy did seem familiar looking. . .oh crap. It was that guy I ran into in the hallway, and I started panicking. 'He isn't going to beat me up will he? Oh man, Kyuu come and save me already!'

"Hey, . . .um, sorry for running into you earlier." I scratched the back of my head out of nervousness, it was some horrible habit of mine. But the man did nothing, he just kept staring at me, and I couldn't stop staring at his clothes. They were so. . .revealing? Well he didn't actually have that, his clothes were just clinging to his body giving away how his body was shaped. And he had this wide opening shirt that showed his shoulders. But he kept his scary looking eyes on me, did I mention that the guy hasn't blinked since he appeared.  
But the awkward tension was broken when the scary man some grunting noise and walked out of the bathroom. And I stared at the place he was once standing and then at the door, _'Well if everyone at this school was going to as. . .friendly as that guy then at least I wouldn't have to worry about being mugged. . .maybe, hopefully. But I'll have Kyuu with me so everything will be. . .wait, where is Kyuu?'_

* * *

*With Kyuubi* Author POV-

For across the street Kyuubi was coming up close to the school, he could already see the front gates as he gaily**(1)** skipped up and through the entrance. 'Naru-chan needs me!~ Naru-chan needs me!~ Naru-chan needs me!~' and our dear Naru-induced Kyuubi skipped all the way to Naruto's rescue.

* * *

Naruto POV-

I had calmed myself down enough to walk out of the bathroom and wait for Kyuubi to come and pick me up. People walking by kept staring at me, and I was feeling all nervous again. Why were they staring at me? But as I looked closer at the teens who were staring at me I noticed two very disturbing things: 1) They all had black hair, it was so messed up and freaky, I bet that most of them dyed their hair and 2) just like the people I saw yesterday, they were all wearing black. And I was really freaking out now because I was wearing bright, blinding colors. Though I had a feeling that my choice of fashion wasn't the only contributor to the extra attention I was getting from the school population. Those perverts!

But as I was about to break down sobbing there was a loud banging noise coming from the school building's front entrance. Everyone in the massive hallway turned their heads to face the doors, including me. I and everyone else were too absorbed in what was going on to notice the shifting red and black**(2)** shadow looming closer towards me. And the person making a hell of an uproar was. . .my brother Kyuubi, should have know. Oh. My. God! Spar me, please! But the situation only got worse when Kyuubi spotted me and skipped over to me. _'He's. . .skipping. . .' _Once my brother was close to me he threw his arms around my shoulders and started giggling like a school girl on drugs. I tried to pry him off me, but when Kyuubi get's high he's hell of a lot stronger.

"What the hell did you smoke this time? I leave you alone for thirty minutes and look what happens!" I yelled at him while still trying my futile attempts to get him off my persons. But Kyuu kept his arms locked tight around me. The only part of him that was moving was his face, but it was getting closer to mine. Oh fuck no. He is not going to try it. Not here, not in front of this unfriendly number of the student body. But this was Kyuubi, and if I knew anything about him it's that he wouldn't care if he walked out of the house naked if it meant getting me to be all over him. That will never. . .actually, it better not happen, and if it did I'd be tossing my brother's naked ass into the farthest crazy house.

"Nuh-uh Naru-chan, nuh-tings wrong. Hmm. . .I missed you." And after he said that Kyuubi, with the grace of a drunken man gone high, planted a clumsy kiss on my scarred cheek. And I swore I felt at least a hundred evil glares burning against my back, and I thought: _'He's only been in school for three minutes and he already has an obsessed fan club.'_ While I was still struggling with my brother, who I was sure he was high off his sharpie pens or he overdosed a little too much on his crazy pills, I felt a burning hand lay claim on my shoulder. I froze and so did Kyuu, Who was no longer acting like how I did when I was allowed to eat my god-blessed ramen.

"What do you want, dead-meat?" Kyuubi growled out as his hold on me switched from my shoulders to my waist and griped me tightly, making me wince at how hard he was holding me. And the other guy mimicked him by making all nerves in my shoulder go numb. It seemed like men just couldn't keep their hands off me, not that I'm bragging or anything.

"No need to get all feral, I was just going to ask beautiful here if he wanted to hang out with me after school." The stranger was looking at me by the time he finished talking. But despite how creepy he was I now felt very sorry for him because he just did something that should never have been done. . .

"A date?" And lo, Kyuu's gripe got even tighter, and I started thinking that I should probably call the hospital for myself, and probably later on, and the guy who trying to pick me up. But anyway, never ask me out on a date in front of my brother. It's just never a good idea to put my name and the word 'date' in the form of a question in front of him. Before I could answer, which had just a little more than half a chance of me accepting his offer, Kyuu was able to get me out of the guy's gripe by pulling on me really hard, which would most likely leave many nice busies tomorrow.

"No." And my brother being so much against it made me want to say 'yes' just to annoy him. But the other man didn't seem put-off, he just made a grunting noise and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, you're not my type. I prefer the innocent uke kind." And he totally looked right at me, degusting pervert! "So any time you want some fun, sweetheart, I'll be waiting by the gate." And before he left he totally grabbed a not so polite amount of my ass, winked at me and then left.

"Fucking cocky bastard." His bone-crunching, oxygen intake-stopper 'hug' barely loosened after the student left. "Fucken' red-heads."

"You're a red-head." And my brother only grunted in response as he let go of me only to latch onto my hand with his as we stared to look for the office so we could find where the hell our classes were.

* * *

******END******

Author: Sorry that I haven't done anything lately, just another case of laziness. But I also would like to say that I will not be putting anything up for the entire week of next 'cause I'm going on a mission trip and we can't bring any electronics. Also since only one person said who they wanted to show up in poll I decided to choose myself.

Did anyone guess who I choose to show up first? Hmm, let's see: scary eyes, grunts, cocky, red hair. I wonder. . .

**(1)**- You can take this either way, I half meant for it to mean it's traditional, dictionary definition, but I wanted it to be a joke as well.**  
**

**(2)**- Again, who is this?!****


End file.
